De derrotas y valientes
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Neville no se siente como un héroe aunque tal vez lo sea. Regalo para Public Static Void en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.


De derrotas y valientes

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el amigo invisible del foro Hogwarts a través de los años como regalo para Public Static Boid.

De nuevo vuelvo a escribirte a ti, Emma. No eras mi AI en un principio pero cuando el sábado me mandaron el pm de que necesitaban un reserva para tus peticiones me hizo ilusión volver a regalarte algo. Espero sinceramente que te guste.

()()()()()()()()()

Todo está perdido. Harry ha muerto. Su cadáver yace a los pies de su asesino, del mismo hombre que mató a sus padres y a tantas personas más: lord Voldemort. El propio Voldemort mira complacido a la multitud que se agolpa delante de él. Sabe que la victoria es suya. Sabe que con Harry muerto no queda nadie que pueda hacerle frente.

Neville cierra los ojos. No puede seguir contemplando aquello. Algunos de los que han luchado por la Orden del Fénix o el Ejército de Dumbledore están llorando. Otros simplemente permanecen quietos, negándole a ese despreciable ser la satisfacción de verlos abatidos. Neville querría parecer tan valiente, tan fuerte, como lo hacen ellos. Querría tener la entereza de Ginny, la fortaleza de Seamus o la impasibilidad de Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, Neville no tiene nada de eso. Nunca lo ha tenido y si alguna vez pensó que era un verdadero Griffindor en este momento ese pensamiento le parece un chiste cruel, una broma macabra. ¿Cómo serlo si no tiene el valor de hacer algo para detener aquella barbarie? ¿Cómo serlo si ni siquiera sabe qué es eso que no tiene el valor de hacer?

Neville acepta la derrota, como la aceptó tantas veces antes. La aceptó en su infancia: aceptó que nunca podría ser igual que su padre, que nunca sería tan valeroso, fuerte e inteligente. Aceptó también que la sombra de su progenitor le perseguiría y que solo sería eso, una sombra, porque ni él ni su madre podrían jamás volver a ser esas personas tan absolutamente maravillosas de las que todo el mundo, en especial su abuela, le hablaba continuamente. Neville llegó incluso a aceptar la derrota definitiva: llegó a aceptar que nunca poseería magia, que nunca iría a Hogwarts.

Llegó a aceptarlo de tal modo que incluso cuando se encontraba ya en el mismo castillo pensó que lo sacarían de allí, que el sombrero le diría que no era lo suficientemente bueno para estar en ninguna casa.

Más tarde fue aceptando las sucesivas derrotas según iban llegando: sus malas notas en pociones, las burlas de Malfoy y sus amigos, el desdén del profesor Snape o la decepción de su abuela. Neville aceptó todo eso porque no sabía cómo hacer para cambiarlo.

Sin embargo, hubo otras derrotas que nunca jamás aceptó. Por eso luchaba en el Ejército de Dumbledore, porque Neville estaba dispuesto a aceptar todas las derrotas cuyos daños solo repercutieran en su persona pero jamás estaría dispuesto a aceptar aquellas que hicieran daño a los demás.

Eso era algo que había aprendido en quinto curso aunque no había descubierto su significado completo hasta séptimo. Aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras en la sala de los menesteres había sido reconfortante, le había hecho sentír como si estuviera haciendo algo que valía la pena. No obstante, aquel año, el Ejército de Dumbledore había demostrado que no solo se trataba de la teoría. Comandados por Ginny, Luna y el propio Neville habían pasado todo el curso resistiendo contra el régimen de terror de los hermanos Carrow: haciendo pintadas, librando a otros de castigos, escondiendo alumnos o simplemente causando el caos en la escuela. Neville pensaba que lo que estaban haciendo marcaba la diferencia, que realmente servía para algo.

Ahora, sin embargo, se está dando cuenta de la cruda realidad. Han perdido la guerra. Voldemort ha ganado y nada de lo que ellos han estado haciendo, ni sus elaborados planes ni sus heroicas acciones, han sido capaces de entregar la victoria a su bando.

Neville se siente destrozado, vacío por dentro. Es como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño para descubrir que no es el héroe que creía ser, el salvador, el justiciero, sino solamente un niño jugando a disfrazarse con una espada de madera.

No sabe cómo, pero de repente el Sombrero Seleccionador se encuentra en sus manos. Quizá alguien se lo haya pasado para reconfortarlo, para recordarle que es un Griffindor, que debe ser valiente y todas esas cosas. Si es así quien lo haya hecho debería saber que no funciona. El viejo sombrero cambia el ánimo de Neville, mas no lo mejora. En lugar de eso transforma su tristeza, su derrota, en frustración y rabia porque ese trozo de tela lo mandó una vez a la casa de los valientes y ahora él está allí de pie como un cobarde sin hacer nada mientras todo lo que quiere está a punto de ser destruido.

Neville aprieta el sombrero entre sus manos. Quiere gritar, llorar e incluso reír, reírse de la valentía Griffindor, de las habilidades del sombrero y de su propia ingenuidad. No lo hace porque aún le queda el suficiente sentido común. Hasta que decide que el sentido común no es importante ahora, que acaban de perder una guerra y que puede permitirse perder el sentido común también. Solo ese pensamiento le permite reunir la valentía (la valentía Griffindor, la que hubiera tenido su padre, la que hará sentirse orgullosa a su abuela y de la que jamás podrá burlarse nadie). En medio de la catástrofe Neville decide ser valiente. Lo que pasará después aparecerá en los libros de historia.

()()()()()()()()()

No sé si esto es del todo angs ya que acaba más o menos bien pero no he podido evitarlo. ¿Por qué esas ganas de ver sufrir al pobre Neville?


End file.
